


Incompatible

by Ellstra



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Crack, Dysfunctional Relationships, Emotional Manipulation, Force Bond (Star Wars), M/M, Post-TLJ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 03:50:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13045899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellstra/pseuds/Ellstra
Summary: The Force bond with Kylo Ren had always been annoying but this time it's gone too far. Meanwhile, Kylo has to work out a way to keep Hux in his bed.





	Incompatible

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a crack idea, then got serious and this is the result. It's not crack treated seriously either, it's crack with interspersed bad relationship dynamics. Also this is 100% inspired by TLJ and therefore contains spoilers.

Hux was panting, his spine an elegant arch from his lower back to the prominent vertebra at the base of his neck. His forehead was resting on his forearms, the muscles of his back visible. His pants were pulled down to his knees, his tunic slipped all the way down to his shoulders, his ass pale in contrast with all the fabric. Kylo was undressed equally sloppily - Hux had forced his way under Kylo’s shirt, muttering something about loving Kylo’s tits, and then into his pants, proclaiming his need for Kylo’s cock. Kylo really liked how Hux, usually so eloquent and composed, got reduced into a whimpering, incoherent mess when he was aroused. 

“You’re hurting me,” Hux muttered into the mattress. Kylo loosened his grip on Hux’s hip, admiring the red marks he left there. He stopped thrusting into Hux.

“Do you want me to stop?” he asked, tracing the line of Hux’s spine with the tip of his index finger. It was wet to the touch, sweaty.

“Do I look like I want you to stop?” Hux hissed.

“Then why do you complain?” 

Kylo slipped out of Hux and turned him onto his back, watching him. Hux’s eyes were always so intense; Kylo hardly ever dared looked into them directly. Hux’s expression was something between aroused haze and a sneer - there was always a sneer on Hux’s face, no matter the circumstances. 

“I thought you liked hearing it,” Hux said, “that you liked hurting me.”

“You know me too well,” Kylo replied and positioned Hux’s hips to slam into him again, “I might have to kill you.”

“You wouldn’t dare,” Hux smirked and wrapped his legs around Kylo’s hips, “you love me.”

“Yeah, keep telling yourself that,” Kylo laughed. He picked up a ruthless pace again and they stopped talking, the physical strain too great for them keep up. Kylo’s thighs started trembling and he closed his eyes, ecstatic. 

***

Rey was making dinner. She’d never been one to have plenty of food, never had the chance to cook anything nice, and now that she could, she found it absolutely fascinating. Meals made of actual food not only tasted better but also lasted longer. If Rey were to choose one thing she loved best about leaving Jakku, she’d choose eating. She loved eating. And cooking. She loved food.

She flipped over the fish fillet, humming a tune she’d learned long ago. The oil sizzled and Rey closed her eyes for a second, enjoying the sound. She dove into the Force, feeling the meat fry. She could get behind this kind of life, behind an endless cycle of hunting for food, preparing food and eating food. When she opened her eyes, the air in front of her was shimmering. She tried to dismiss it as a product of the heat above the stove, but she’d seen this enough times to know what it meant. She groaned. So much for a lovely afternoon with just her and food. Now she’d have to deal with the emotional baggage of a man who’d tried to murder her.

In the first second, she couldn’t quite comprehend what she was seeing. It was a blur of skin and fabric that moved. She blinked. Blinked again. Then her eyes widened. She closed them, willing the image to go away, not that it was possible. And of course, she could still  _ hear  _ them _.  _ She’d never seen anything like that; it looked uncomfortable, painful. And it kept going on. 

“Ren!” she cried at last, “Go away!” 

The moans stopped abruptly. She could hear heavy breathing, and then: “Why did you stop?”

Rey opened one eye. 

“Rey?”

“Ren, this is not funny.” 

“Go away,” Rey repeated. She didn’t know if Kylo did have control over their connection - if anything, this situation didn’t seem to be in favour of such hypothesis - but she had to try.

“I can’t,” Kylo replied. She focused on his face, counting the moles on it, tracing each ruffled hair back to his scalp. Anything to avoid looking at General Hux, fierce and fanatical General Hux, half naked under- 

No. She would not think of that. 

“Then  _ try _ ,” she snapped, “you’re ruining my dinner!”

“Well, you’re ruining my evening fuck!” he yelled back. Ew. So much for ignoring his surroundings. 

“ _ Excuse me _ ?!” Hux yelled, in that clipped voice of his that seemed to always be on the brink of cracking. 

“Not talking to you!” Kylo shouted back. Hux’s face twisted into an ugly scowl.

“Then who  _ are  _ you talking to? While we’re having sex.” 

“Can you two resolve this without me?” Rey snapped, “You’re still naked.”

“Can’t you just look away until the connection breaks?” Kylo spat back.

“Do you want me to break your dick or what?” Hux quipped.

“Ew!” Rey shrieked. 

“Oh, kriff!” Kylo shouted and stood up, all too abruptly. He tugged his pants back on but he wasn’t fast enough for Rey not to see what she definitely didn’t want to see. Hux sat up and his tunic fell down to cover him,  _ thank stars.  _

“I don’t know what’s gotten into you, but you could have just told me you’re not into me anymore or whatever before I washed my ass for you!” Hux yelled. Rey wished she’d drop dead in that very second. Hux stormed out of the field of vision and Kylo turned to Rey. 

“Well thank you!” he screamed. “He’s the only one in this whole kriffing fleet that isn’t afraid to sleep with me, and now he’s mad at me because of you!”

He took a few more steps; he was so close he was looking down at her, intimidating. She hadn’t found him intimidating during their fight on Starkiller base but he did scare her now. It was ridiculous but he was so much worse when naked. 

“You think I’m cranky and bad now? Watch me go weeks without sex! You just created your worst enemy!”

“I didn’t create this, how many times do I have to tell you?!” Rey screamed back. He was getting ridiculous, and that quickly dissolved any fear she could have felt. 

“I. Don’t. Care.” He said, his whole face moving, as if he was concentrating all his willpower on saying those simple words. 

“Look, I’m sorry this thing ruined your sexy time but trust me, I would have preferred not to see that! I was quite content making dinner, you know?” Rey replied. She raised a spatula to accentuate her point. 

“You were quite content?” he asked, with a sneer that didn’t suit him. 

“Well yes,” she shrugged, “I was preparing dinner - it’s burnt now, thanks a lot for that, by the way.”

“I need you not to do that,” he said flatly.

“What?”

“It connected us because we were both content,” Kylo explained.

“So I’m just supposed not to be happy so that you could fuck Hux or what?” 

“That would be great, thanks.”

“You’ve got to be kidding,” she shook her head, stood up and ran out of the hut, hoping to see Luke. Maybe him being there might break the connection. She didn’t look back to check if Kylo was still with her.

***

Finally, she was gone. Kylo was seething, tired and annoyed. He walked to the refresher, shed all of his clothes and got into the shower. It wouldn’t be good to go and try to convince Hux to come back when he was so mad. This was a delicate situation. If there was something Hux really hated, it was the Force. He wouldn’t be very thrilled to learn that it was the reason why he didn’t get to come this night.

Kylo rubbed his face with both hands and groaned. He was a mess. This encounter ruined both his relationship with Hux and his progress with Rey, leaving him pissed and alone and nowhere near getting Rey to his side. He had to find out what was causing this connection between them and how to manipulate it to his will so that he’d be able to choose when he meets Rey. 

Hux would be a more difficult puzzle to solve. Their relationship had been progressively getting worse as Kylo soared higher, dreaming of seizing Snoke’s position and the First Order - Hux included. Hux didn’t know about Kylo’s plans - the days when they shared their plans and visions were long gone now - but Kylo wasn’t naive enough to think he didn’t at least suspect. But what good did knowing do Hux, really? Snoke had been pushing him around, to the limits, and Hux refused to break by the force of will and stubbornness alone. But Kylo could see cracks that hadn’t been there before. Hux was good at hiding his weaknesses but they had too much history for Kylo not to notice. 

Kylo remembered to actually wash himself after three minutes of sulking under the spray of water, and he did, feeling refreshed if not exactly cooled down. His subconscious was telling him his cause was lost and there was nothing left to be fought for, or even, that maybe it wasn’t worth the fight, but he had to try. Hux had been a constant for years, and as much as Kylo mocked and belittled him, he had helped to keep Kylo sane in some of his emotional moments. Hux would be mad and unwilling to listen to Kylo now. But, luckily for him, Kylo knew exactly where to push and what to say to make Hux his. 

Kylo put on some clothes, purposefully choosing articles that showed off his arms and chest, and set out to seek Hux. It was laughably easy to find him - Hux was so predictable, for someone who was considered a genius. Or maybe Kylo just knew him that well, though he dismissed that - it was a too unsettling thought for him to consider it. Hux was crouched over a holograph of the galaxy in one of the officers’ rec rooms. It was intended for all the high ranking officers but there was an unwritten rule that the place belonged to Hux, and Hux alone. Nobody dared enter the sanctity of that room - nobody except Kylo. 

“Hux,” Kylo called. Hux didn’t move, acting like he hadn’t heard Kylo at all. Kylo walked closer, slamming his feet against the floor a little too hard. Hux still didn’t acknowledge his presence, even if he had to be aware of it - Kylo saw his fingers hovering above the screen of the datapad. Seeing Hux’s bare fingers was almost erotic; it was certainly more intimate than any other part of his body. Which was very odd, but then again, there wasn’t anything normal about them, was there?

“Hux, look at me,” Kylo commanded, “you’ve misunderstood the situation.”

“Misunderstood?” Hux muttered. Kylo could picture the expression Hux had while he was saying this, still turned to his datapad. 

“Yes. I really wasn’t talking to you, and while you couldn’t see it, there was someone else in the room,” Kylo explained, “I’ve been...plagued with nightmares lately. I keep seeing the scavenger girl, like she’s in the same room as I, and she’s tantalizing me.”

“You’re seeing the scavenger girl,” Hux repeated but he turned around to face Kylo at least. 

“I do,” Kylo nodded, “I’ve tried everything to make her go away but it’s not working. It’s only better when I’m with you.”

“You saw her when you were fucking me, Ren,” Hux replied coldly, “go take your stupid excuse elsewhere. I’m busy.”

“At least I could still tell that she wasn’t real,” Kylo whispered. 

“What do you mean?” 

“I knew she was a hallucination. I still had to talk to her, it’s impossible for me not to, but I knew she wasn’t real. You were real,” Kylo looked into Hux’s eyes, “you are real.”

“That’s the stupidest thing you said in a while,” Hux said with a raised eyebrow.

“Believe what you want,” Kylo shrugged, “you know where to find me if you decide to believe  _ me _ .”

“You’re just flattering me to get into my pants,” Hux said, standing up, “I see right through you.”

“Maybe I am,” Kylo admitted, “but consider this: I am the only person in the galaxy willing to feed your need for approval and praise. Without me, you’re all alone. All on your pathetic little own.”

Hux’s face did that little twitch it always did when he was mad and didn’t want people to know. It was different from the twitch that was supposed to look like he was mad and didn’t want people to know, though. That was one of the things Kylo just knew. 

“Why should I want your flattery if it’s all lies?” Hux asked, pursing his lips. 

_ He’s trying not to cry,  _ Kylo thought, overjoyed. Hux was exhausted and on edge, so it wasn’t a great wonder, but it still filled Kylo with twisted, violent glee.

“But it’s not all lies,” he murmured softly, keeping his voice low, because Hux found it comforting that way, and raised his hand to cup Hux’s cheek. Hux flinched a little, avoiding what would be his doom. “You do keep me sane. You’re my anchor.”

Hux bit his lip and closed his eyes; Kylo touched his face. Hux’s skin was hot to the touch and there were rough patches on top of his cheekbones. It felt oddly human - General Hux, the legend, the terror, had bad skin that was oily in parts and dry in others. Hux was still pursing his lips -  _ still not giving in.  _ Kylo brought his other hand to Hux’s face. 

“I wouldn’t be the same person without you,” Kylo finished and pressed a kiss to Hux’s lips. Hux broke down. He kissed back and Kylo could taste blood. He wrapped his arms around Kylo’s neck, like he was afraid to let go. They held each other for a long moment until the kiss wasn’t enough anymore, and they stumbled until Hux’s legs hit the sofa and he toppled over it, moaning softly as he pulled Kylo with him. 

Kylo, victorious yet again, moved his lips to feel Hux’s pulse.

***

Rey got rid of her burnt steak, teary-eyed and mad. That  _ manchild  _ thought himself so important, so better than everyone else, that he dared tell her not to be happy. The audacity! And for what - to hurt Hux and get off on it. Rey knew next to nothing about sex, but she was quite sure you weren’t supposed to cry during it. She was a little torn about the bruises, although those seemed a little excessive to be normal. Overall, she was supposed to give up the joy of cooking and eating for Ren to cause pain to another person. Granted, Hux probably deserved it, but Rey somehow didn’t think that counted. And, she was mad. Ren ruined her dinner. 

She made a simple salad for herself, having lost all will to make anything complicated; rage was coursing through her veins. She ate sloppily and too fast, like she was back on Jakku and afraid someone would rob her if she didn’t hurry. She barely cleaned the remnants away before she jumped to her feet, intent on seeking Luke. She looked up at the sky, trying to guess at which part of his daily routine he was. Living on an island where her blaster was the most advanced technology, if one didn’t count the Falcon, was very annoying at times.

Finally she found him, staring very intently at a porg nest. She stopped by his side, not daring to interrupt him with words, hoping he’d take the hint. He didn’t, or he didn’t care. Rey started tapping her foot against the rock underneath it, producing little scratching noises. Luke still didn’t break his glare at the birds. Rey sighed audibly and rolled her eyes. After what felt like an hour - and could have been three minutes, she was really bad at guessing time - she couldn’t take it anymore.

“Master Skywalker?” 

“Oh, Rey! I didn’t realise you were here!” Luke said, turning to her, and he looked so genuinely surprised that she almost believed he hadn’t seen her. She had to take a deep breath before speaking.

“I haven’t been here long,” she said with a fake smile, “may I have two questions?”

“Go on.”

“First: How do I delete something I saw from my memory? And second: Is it okay to kill a man if he spoiled your dinner?”

Luke looked gave her a look that could be classified as mildly incredulous.

**Author's Note:**

> So, did it hold together or not? Please let me know!  
> Come talk kylux with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/EllstraH) or [tumblr!](http://ellstra.tumblr.com/)


End file.
